Studies continue on three syndromes of gonadotroph hypofunction: isolated, familial hypogonadotropic hypogonadism, basal encephalocele, and the syndrome of hypogonadism and anosmia (the Kallman syndrome). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goldenberg, R.L., Powell, R.D., Rosen, S.W., Marshall, J.R. and Rosen, G.T.: Ovarian Morphology in Women with Anosmia and Hypogonadotropic Hypogonadism. Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 126: 91-94, 1976.